Creator's Notes
Hello all, Eno once more. I decided to make this page after Wayne asked me for advice on understanding the lore of Forum Fight (since I essentially created Modern FF). The plan is for it to be a collection of my thoughts on the various facets of Forum Fight, from the advanced mechanics of the ideas involved to my own personal reasoning behind some of these ideas. Hopefully, this page will grant you an insight into All, and my own take on Forum Fight. ---- Realms: Similar to how I wrote it on the Realms page, the Ten Realms extend from a single source and work outwards, like the layers of the Earth. The Inner Plane constitutes this source--it is a storage space for all knowledge (including the stuff we don't yet know about All), and generally takes on the form of a library to inexperienced users (as in the Ending Wars rp. Incidentally, we caught Ending and locked him up again). It can only be accessed by those with a power nearing on, at, or exceeding Infinite (so only Korda and Aei at this stage, through Ending was able to force his way in by using Aei as a key), due to its secretive nature. The Realms sort of 'leak' from it, in the sense that this is how the races gained creativity and curiosity, and in turn sentience. From there we have Everything, which as the name suggests contains all of existence. The other Realms, whilst they do exist to some extent, exist on planes of existence that do not truly exist, but are instead pseudo-existence (if that makes any sense whatsoever). Everything is comprised of the Mortal concepts: planets; galaxies; 'the' universe; a collection of multiverses that tie together certain universes, making it easier to pass from one of these universes to another, though the reasoning for these multiverses is not always the same, nor does it necessarily make sense; and then there's the omniverse, which comprises all multiverses. We then have The Membrane, which I like to think of as a big sheet of cling wrap surrounding Everything that we can rip holes in and fix. It sits at the edge of Everything, which is a hard concept, because technically speaking the edge of a Realm is everywhere within the realm (which is how I rip holes in the Membrane to access Nothing, and how anyone who can't vanish and reappear like Mage and I do have to get around); it's all very metaphysical. The Membrane is highly malleable, but also very weak. Then there's the Void. The Void is a 'hole'--for want of a better word--in The Membrane, through which Nothing finds its release into Everything via non-me means. It's a breeding ground for hideous creatures such as Nithlings (Keys to the Kingdom reference). The Null Void is a part of the Void, but isn't a part of it. What that means is, I had no idea what to call it, since it's Volcano's creation, so I just used 'continuance' to explain it. You'd be better off asking him for details. After that comes one of my favourite realms: Nothing. Nothing draws all, and I mean all of its inspiration from the Keys to the Kingdom books, which you'd probably have to read to get a better understanding of the realm. It is a plane of non-existence, so basically anything inside it that is not a paradox does not exist. Absolutes themselves are a paradox, and anyone in the upper parts of the ranking is as well, to a lesser extent, thus why most members of the FFA are either highly resistant or immune to the effects of Nothing. Same principle my fortress works on, which is why it can exist in non-existence. Then we have The Nether. This one is Magery's work, I have almost 0 knowledge on the place. This is one of the reasons I don't count it as one of the Ten Realms. That, and it would kill the even number of realms (got a bit of an OCD thing when it comes to stuff like this). After that comes another of my favourites, the Absolute Realm, which was formerly destroyed by the creation of Nothing, turning it into The Between (more details in my story Creation), but rebuilt with some help from members of The Four. Basically, the realm is exactly the same as Everything, but it is a perfect realm. Everything is a lesser copy of this realm, created by the Absolutes when they got homesick. Basically, the concept of Heaven comes from this realm. Outside of this is my favourite realm: the Imaginary Realm, which I call the garden realm but it's really more of an overgrown jungle. Basically, anything can happen in here, so long as it is imaginable. Korda likes to spend time in this realm cultivating imaginary flowers and the like. At the centre is the Forge of Creation, which can be used to make anything that you can imagine. This realm is so powerful, that it is immune to Less-Than-Nothing (see below), as is the Absolute Realm before it. The Imaginary Realm works like the Inner Plane, in that it 'leaks' imagination into Everything. Then there is the Valheru Realm. This one is once again Magery's work, but I took a lot of liberties and turned it into something it probably wasn't intended to be. It's a realm full of magic, which is why most magic-users (which includes any being ranked Avatar or higher, as they naturally gain magic, whether they use it ot not) are drawn to it. It is home to the Valheru, a race of powerful mages and Magery's own race. It may or may not be the source of all magic throughout the realms; that's up to personal interpretation. There's not much more I can say about it, except that in my interpretation, my hiding place there was a bit like Scotland, in that it had vast fields where the Valheru make their homes, and mountains in the distance. After that is The Breach. You can pretty much forget about this one, since it's just one huge ocean that I made for messing around in. It has absolutely zero use in the lore and canon of Forum Fight. Then there is the Final Plane. There's nothing to this realm (so far as we find out--check out The History of Forum Fight on RS and go through the pages until you find The Fall of Forum Fight) except Less-Than-Nothing, a substance more destructive than Nothing that ends up ripping through every realm except the Imaginary Realm and the Absolute Realm during The Fall. I've left it pretty ambiguous, as a plot excuse for the future. Category:History